serenity's destiny
by Sexkitten
Summary: serenity grew up with frieza after her mother killed herself to save the scout's serenity is ruthless but then she meet's a sayian prince and thing's go strange in her life!!!!! warning usagi out of character
1. to save my people

Note serenity the princess is out of character in this story but other then that I think most of it is fine of courses the fate of both races is changed but that's all enjoy and review.  
  
1 The moon  
  
"Queen serenity the sayians are on there way" announced one of serenity's guards "then we will fight to the end" annoyance the queen with the crystal close to her heart she walked out to the moon garden getting ready for the upcoming battle when she looked up to find a ship landing close by serenity told her guard to stay put while she tries to reason with there leader. There in front of her stood the king of sayian's she opened her mouth to say something and found a filthy hand stop her and she was tied up and brought on to the ship " lord frieze had requested you and we must obey him we are sorry lunarian queen" said the king as queen serenity was knocked out.  
  
After what seemed like years serenity woke up to find herself in a rather reviling outfit a bra like top and short skirt her hair was the same thankfully. When the one she knew as frieze came in with the king vegeta and the king looked discussed at what she was made to wear. Vegeta was made to watch as frieze rapped her then was told to kill her "wait frieze can I take her back to vegeta I'm sure my elates would love her" sequestered the king and frieze thought about it for a while "alright vegeta you may take her only make sure the child is killed when is born I don't want more females plaguing this world and give her a real horrible life to" bellowed frieze vegeta answered with "yes my lord" and he grabbed a sheet to cover serenity he thought she deserved some dignity after what she's been through. He carried her to his ship where bardock was waiting for him " bardock I order you to take care of this woman life you will obey her commands as she is royalty and will give birth soon to sailor cosmos do I make myself clear" bellowed a angry vegeta. Bardock bowed to him and answered with "I'll treat her like a queen" with that bardock carried serenity to his bed and put her down and wondered why anyone would hurt a beauty but reminded himself it was frieze he was thinking about he was brought out of his thought by her stirring awake he grabbed her dress ready to give it to her when vegeta came in and looked down at her and said " we are sorry queen serenity for what you have been through we have a proposal for you we will take care of you now as you belong to us we will treat you right and train the child to become strong and she along with my first born will be those to destroy frieze I know it" she didn't see another way so simply nodded her head and vegeta smiled and left serenity to get changed she wore her crystal and crown proudly and thinking now that she'd never see her Kingdome again. They landed on the planet a few hours later and the king escorted her to her quarters before leaving her with bardock over the next few months bardock and serenity become close and start seeing each other no one knows she's pregnant besides doctors the king and queen and bardock and before anyone knew it she was ready to give birth and those few people all witnessed the birth of princess serenity usagi while serenity was holding her daughter for the first time the god of mercury came to see his child serenity handed her over and the god watched his daughter in awe before serenity whispered " she's our bunny" and they both smiled before mercury handed his daughter back to her mother and said before fading "Farwell serenity I will watch over our bunny" it was only a few hours before serenity was walking again. She was looking out the window when bardock came up to her with sad eyes and said " serenity I'm so sorry but the moon had been destroyed by frieze's new wife beryl the nine princesses of the planets died as well" serenity was heart broken and told bardock to arrange everyone in the hall for she had a announcement she wen to her quarters dressed in her crown and crystal and marched to the hall where everyone was waiting to hear what she had to say. She walked right up to the front and told everyone about her home and the princesses and that she needed to bring them back "I am going o wish them back to life but this will take my life energy with that my life please look after my bunny and give her this crystal as a gift from me bardock I love you and I am really sorry but I have to do this" she kissed him and made the wish killing her. Bardock ran out of the room to depressed to do anything he forgot all about the princess at that moment while queen serenity was taken away for burial and the princess to the nursery. While the king was made to give up his 2 year old son to frieze or have his planet blown up. He still didn't know about serenity (note the princess is addressed as serenity from now on). 


	2. diclaimer

disclamer: I forgot this part well I'm sure you guessed I don't own any dragon ball features or sailor moon I think I'v made that clear now 


	3. boy meet's girl

Thanks to the people that reviewed it was a big confidence booster that my work doesn't suck I also am at a boarding school in the 9th grade and I can't always have access to a computer due to this school sucking so it takes a while to write I'm also going home for 2 week's on Thursday and won't have much time to write so I'll put try to put out at least more then 4 but bear with me I'll try to stay away from cliff-hanger's because I know they annoy me and I wouldn't want to put other people in that position. Oh yeah and frieze is a little soft in my story as well but I couldn't help it ^_^  
  
Oh and if you know of any good s/v fic's can you please email me I really love them but there's never any I've only found a few (  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you know I don't own any dragon ball features or sailor moon _  
  
(Chapter 2(  
  
3 years later  
  
"Serenity" yelled bardock "serenity where are you" he heard a soft giggle from behind a door and he opened it to find the moon princess "serenity usagi hime stop messing around frieze will be here soon and we must hide you" they where on there way to the dressing room when a guard announced frieze's arrival bardock cursed and looked at his lovers daughter "serenity I want you to try and hide your ki and stay in this closet till I get you here look after your mothers crystal" with that said bardock ran of trying to get as far away as possible.  
  
Frieze was in the throne room talking to the queen because the king was on a mission. He sensed something he started to yell at queen vegeta " ok where is she I can sense that cosmos onna" he ran off in the direction he felt something in thinking that this onna was good at hiding ki.  
  
He stopped at a broom closet and opened it to find two sapphire's sparling at him with innocence he also recognised her odango hair style and a dress fit for royalty and the crystal he knew that the sayian's had done wrong but also realised he could change her to evil she was no doubt a princess due to her tiara his thought where interrupted when some sayian yelled "serenity run" and she tried but frieze grabbed her dragging her to his ship and departed.  
  
bardock felt guilt as he failed the love of his life he yelled " frieze if you touch her I'll kill you".  
  
For the next 13 years serenity grow's up being a eleat for frieze and obeying him she never saw vegeta though because frieze felt she mit remember something and decided to wait a little before they come in contact.  
  
Serenity had grown up a little like vegeta and had been rapped by zarbon till she was 12 and she killed him she was also the youngest warrior frieze has and the only onna besides slaves, whores and the queen which serenity didn't trust.  
  
Serenity was heartless and cold due to frieze her and vegeta where alike but that's to frieze they hadn't meet just yet. She had just kicked the ass of her training partner a birdlike alien called hawk who was a eleat like herself frieze favoured her due to the fact she knew nothing of her life before 5 years old which blocked all of her family and by the time she was 5 she obeyed frieze and she believed she'd been found with her dying mother and her mother told her name before dying serenity usagi why her middle name was bunny confused her.  
  
She was wearing a bra like top a short skirt ,knee high boot's with a inch heel all of it black leather her hair in odango style a purple scouter blonde hair and cold sapphire eyes. She was walking around when she bumped into something and fell over both figures looking into each others cold eyes identical to each other's her's a sapphire colour and his black orb's.  
  
Prince vegeta was the fist to break the silence he yelled "watch where your going meatball headed onna" serenity was about to yell back when frieze contacted her.  
  
Serenity clicked her scouter and answered "frieze" he spoke and vegeta heard it all " serenity we have a problem I want all eleats in the meeting room oh and tell that monkey prince if he continues to talk in that manner to you I give you permission to blow him up got it and if under some miracle for him he win's I'll do it myself" serenity smirked and cut the connection.  
  
vegeta scowled and wondered how a young onna could be stronger then him and to have frieze treat her like that. he noticed a broach she was wearing and wondered what it was.  
  
he just figured frieze was bedding the young female and that's .why she got special attention.  
  
He also wondered where he'd seen that hairstyle before when he got a incoming message from frieze that told him he was also needed for this meeting.  
  
He made his way around to the room when he heard some voices from around the corner he stayed and listen to frieze talking to someone "I'm sorry I can't do that I have my reasons ok I know you don't like it but when we found your mother she told us that was your name before dying" vegeta knew that was all bull frieze would never keep a onna unless he knew something was special about them he also knew who frieze was talking to the meatball headed onna he ran into.  
  
his thoughts where broken by the girls voice which he noted to be colder then his (think 18's) "forgive me lord frieze I was wrong to question you but may I ask my mother what did she look like" frieze answered " like you only with silver hair and eyes and she had innocents and kindness all of these emotions which is probably why she was killed remember your with me now I am your father serenity" serenity said "so this crystal was her's I wonder if it has any power's" frieze whispered "if only you knew" which vegeta's sayian hearing picked up.  
  
Hope you like this chapter I've already written most of this story and only have to type it up but if you have any suggestion's and I can fit them in I'd be glad to try ^_^ 


	4. a mission

Ok so here's another chapter the next one might take a while as I haven't even started to type it up but I promise to have it up soon I'm glad people like the idea for usagi to be different and I'm sure you have all guessed who she's going to be with. Oh and sorry this chapter isn't edited but I was running out of time enjoy  
  
disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon or any dragon ball features  
  
chapter 3  
  
Vegeta was thinking to himself so lizard breath is keeping something from the onna. "Ok serenity if your done you may head off to the meeting I'll join you soon" said frieze "ok lord frieze" with that said she walked off to the room which frieze had requested she be present in.  
  
When a dog like alien yelled to her "hey ball headed cute bunny why don't you join me in my nest I'm sure we could arrange something special" vegeta watched as she smirked and disappeared and reappeared behind him and head locked him and yelled in a cold voice (think 18's) "am I so cute now" her smirk stayed plastered on her face as the guy begged for his life.  
  
Just before she blasted him she whispered in a voice only sayian hearing could hear "I don't know why frieze bother's with men like you" she dusted her hands off and continued to walk herself to the meeting room leaving everyone stunned at what she had done it was all right for everyone other then vegeta as they all knew she was powerful but vegeta had never seen her before.  
  
Vegeta continued to walk to the room as well finally getting there behind serenity " hello serenity monkey prince how nice of you to join us late now if it happens again I'll blast you both to the next dimension" yelled frieza as vegeta was a little timidated and he looked at serenity who seemed to be fine.  
  
Frieze went on about 9 onna's being a threat which made the whole room want to laugh but held it in. "serenity you and vegeat's crew are going to destroy these girl's and you leave in a week now all out I've had enough for one day" yelled frieze and in a second the room was empty but vegeta noticed him talking to some guard saying "I think it's safe now" but he didn't care what they where on about so he went back to his quarter's to try and sleep. Serenity did the same thing and she had a dream  
  
Usagi's dream  
  
"Where am I how did I get here" whispered serenity as she looked at her black surrounding's when a greenish clothed ladies appeared in front of her "don't worry serenity I just came to help you whenever your in trouble and need energy I want you to hold your crystal and say three words moon crystal power please if you ever are in trouble just say those words trust me I must be off now I will watch over you along with your mother and father farewell" with that the ladies disappeared  
  
End dream  
  
Serenity woke up and just decided to forget that strange dream for now.  
  
She showered and dressed when her scouter went off. She clicked it and it was frieze telling her she was to train with vegeta today to get him in shape for their mission.  
  
She ate something and ran off to the training center when she noticed vegeta waiting for her. She decided to attack him as she charged at him vegeta noticed and blocked it.  
  
Everyone was watching the spar even frieze decided to see what was interesting he was the only one who could tell that if they both teamed up they could almost defeat him.  
  
They where at it and vegeta got a huge kick in and serenity wen flying she grabbed her crystal and screamed "moon crystal power" and she transformed into sailor moon.  
  
Everyone noticed her eyes became different and she wasn't the serenity they knew anymore. Unlike serenity sailor moon knew her mother's memories and her's before 5. Sailor moon took one look at frieze and charged at him. She was strong enough to knock the wind out of him.  
  
He fell down and looked up to see the sapphire innocent eye's he had once seen filled with anger and pain when she kicked him across the room taking him by surprise and spate on him he got up and made a transformation charging at her.  
  
Sailor moon head locked him and yelled at him " you know now that you've brought me up the way you have when I join with serenity I might just go kill the sailor scout's I don't like being sailor moon cosmos would be better" when a woman with silver hair and eyes appeared in front of sailor moon with the same odango hair as sailor moon and serenity. 


	5. one man down 3 left to go

Here's this chapter I'm trying to put these up as quick as I can but it takes me time I don't get that much computer access at this school and it takes a while although I am back at school and not on holiday's as I was so they will come a little quicker from now on anyway I'll stop wasting mine and your time and start with the  
  
chapter  
  
chapter 4  
  
"mother" yelled sailor moon as she looked at the woman in front of her.  
  
She dropped frieza and looked her mother in the eye "I'm sorry I just couldn't handle it when serenity transformed all of the memories came all at once it was too much mother he hurt as both I'm so sorry" Q.serenity smiled ands said "it's ok sailor moon just I hope you didn't mean you'd let serenity kill the scout's my life went to save them and don't worry when you do become one serenity's past will help her become stronger I'm afraid that yes she will get better but will never be pure hearted again watch over her sailor moon good bye" with that said Q.serenity faded away.  
  
sailor moon detransformed and became serenity again and fainted.  
  
The doctor's took her away to recover while vegeta was in thought I know that woman she was the moon queen my my father saved her and that that girl is she's sailor cosmos to be frieza turned her into a murderer and she's powerful.  
  
Vegeta watched as she got up pushed the doctor's away from her and picked up her scouter "frieza I'd like to leave today I need to kill even if the are 9 girls in skirt's do I have your permission" she said while standing over his gasping form on the ground she really didn't care what happened to him " please *gasp* go *gasp*" frieza said.  
  
Serenity smirked and walked passed vegeta saying "20 minutes have your monkey crew at the air lock" he didn't reply as not wanting to make her angry. He meet her at her space pod she hopped in.  
  
raddiz and nappa where complaining about having a weak onna as a companion and vegeta was wondering why she had a space pod he knew the onna was not weak all four of them where in there sleeping form's while in there pod's when serenity said through there communicator "where landing here I feel like some fun" they landed on a planet that was dark they saw a light and headed towards it finding out it's a night club serenity entered and the sayian three followed they all watched the guy's eyeing serenity with lust when vegeta was going to blow them up when he saw a sayian he recalled him to be named bardock (the planet is still there but not many sayian's are left and the king is dead) bardock saw serenity and started to walk towards her vegeta was ready to see a really interesting show.  
  
He knew serenity would blow up any guy that hit on her he starred her in the eye before saying "is that you serenity" serenity growled and said "if you don't stop staring at me I'll blast you to another dimension" bardock shook his head and said "your not serenity you have no kindness" and he walked away serenity just stood there until she heard a good song start she grabbed raddiz and started dirty dancing with him.  
  
Raddiz not minding in the least.  
  
Vegeta found a canarrica woman (a race of perfect beautiful women) and started hitting on her at a table. Nappa was sitting at the bar getting drunk.  
  
All was well until serenity abandoned raddiz and went to get a drink with nappa.  
  
Nappa made a mistack by hitting on serenity this made her mad and when she's mad her cresent moon appears on her head and everyone was interested in where this was going and vegeta made no attempt to stop it.  
  
Vegeta watched as one of his crew where blasted away as if he was nothing by a onna he found it amusing his thoughts where interrupted by serenity saying "vegeta I'v had enough we're leaving" he only obeyed her because he thought it Was a good idea he remembered her crescent moon from somewhere it was a gold colour but a cold gold.  
  
he could tell this girl isn't evil just cold like he is. They stopped later that night on a different planet because none of them wanted to sleep in the pod's. vegeta watched as serenity ate pitiful amounts of food her moon still showing when she heard a notice and turned her head in the direction as did vegeta she got up and signaled for them to stay put.  
  
She watched as a god came into view and vegeta watched her and the god and relised it was her father mercury he touched her crescent moon and light surrounded the two.  
  
Then mercury was about to leave but received a hug from his daughter "bunny" he whispered then left.  
  
Serenity turned and vegeta noticed her crescent moon was a warmer gold and had a star above it and her eye's had innocent's in them which they didn't before. He guessed she knew everything now.  
  
They ate starring at each other while raddiz sleeped when she said "can I ask you a personal question" vegeta looked at her funny "that depends on what" she smiled a little and said "did you ever get rapped" vegeta was stunned at what was being asked and of course he had been when he was little "why do you ask onna" was all he said she was a little uneasy but said it anyway "because I did" vegeta noticed she was more kind in her choice of words and he didn't know why but he wa sgoing to be truthful "a few times by frieza"  
  
Here we go another chapter sorry about the wait ^_^ 


	6. did we really just do that

Here's another chapter I think it is the longest one so far well enjoy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She sort of smiled and said "till I was 12 I was rapped by zarbon and once I tried to run away and frieza thought if he did it it would teach me a lesson I killed zarbon the day I was strong enough which I was 12 then" she was in thought and then vegeta noticed she seemed to remember something and jumped up ran to her pod and flew off.  
  
Vegeta deided to follow her programming his ship he took off. When her ship landed so did vegeta's it was the same planet with the club.  
  
Vegeta watched as she ran into the club and hugged the sayian bardock to death she talked to him for a while but vegeta had no idea what they where saying as her was too far away but it wasn't long before she walked over to the bar and started drinking vegeta thought he should join her as he had nothing else to do.  
  
It was about 6 am when vegeta woke up to find his arm's around the meatball headed onna cloth's thrown around the room.  
  
He got out of bed and clothed himself he sat down and starred at the beauty that was now his mate thinking good god could I be falling for her I know she's royalty and as strong as me heck she's the daughter of one of the strongest gods she 's definitely worthy for me.  
  
He was drown back to reality by serenity waking up she looked at him "where am I" vegeta frowned "onna get out of bed and dress we did some thing's that where probably not a good idea last night you are now my mate we need to go back so move" she got out of bed not realising she was naked and walked to her cloth's and put them on with vegeta admiring the view so he said through there bond  
  
([ ] This mean's vegeta and serenity talking through there bond)  
  
[You have a nice body] vegeta said [thanks your's isn't that bad either now where's my scouter] serenity [you mean you don't care that we have bonded] vegeta.  
  
"No not at the moment I have to many other thing's to worry about now where the fuck is my scouter" serenity said out load as vegeta pointed to it and she bent down and picked it up placing it over her eye [I guess this mean's you know about sayian bonds] vegeta [I'm not stupid I know a lot about them now your giving me a headache get to your ship we are leaving] she yelled.  
  
They went to there ship and blasted of back to raddiz. When landing raddiz wasn't as stupid as to question where they had been. After raddiz joined them they again left for namek after the scout's.  
  
Vegeta constantly tried to see serenity's memories but she refused to open up to him he figured she still was the girl frieza had raised only a little different.  
  
When they finally landed on namek the sailor scout's where there and ready to fight but didn't when they saw the crescent moon on serenity's forehead "are you….. Is that you….. Is your name……. Princess serenity" said sailor Venus.  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded to her friend's opening her locket so they had a view of the crystal yelling "moon crystal power" she transformed into sailor moon.  
  
The entire scout's where smiling and they rushed up to her screaming, "we found our leader" while raddiz and vegeta watched her.  
  
" I have to go and defeat frieza now are you going to help," asked the now serenity as she had de transformed.  
  
"Of cause princess it was what we were born to do" mars said and they all nodded.  
  
Everyone went to there ship's the scout's in there big one blasting off.  
  
Serenity contacted freiza "frieza the monkey's are weak we had to stop to train them and will be behind schedule oh and nappa died while doing push- up's" serenity said laughing along with frieza "as you wish" said frieza cutting the connection. Vegeta yelled at her through the bond [weak who are you calling a weak monkey onna] serenity laughed a sweet laugh and ignored him.  
  
They where all heading back to frieza's station. Vegeta and serenity having thought's about eachother.serenity was thinking 'he does have a nice body I'm sure he was wild in bed it's a shame I don't remember I might actually be falling for him'.  
  
While vegeta was thinking 'could I have been any more stupid I had to go off and get drunk now I don't even know what it was like to have her underneath me or maybe she was on top oh god I have to get another chance'.  
  
[Vegeta are we going to stop the night or keep going] serenity [onna we are stopping for a while to train the little girl's squad they are weak and need to be trained] vegeta.  
  
Serenity was starting to get really pissed off at this 'onna' business so she yelled in his mind [my name is serenity, serenity get it right you will call me serenity, sereana or if it will stop you calling me onna you can call me usagi] serenity decided to get her point across more and yelled in her pod "do you hear me I'm not just a onna address me correctly".  
  
Mean while in raddiz's pod he was sleeping until serenity busted his eardrums "what the hell was that" he yelled as the ship was suppose to be sound proof.  
  
But in serenity's pod vegeta was talking to her [ok BUNNY but remember you belong to me MY mate and as that is so you will sleep with me in MY bed wherever that may be and you will f*#k ME only as you are MY mate] vegeta smirked as he could swear he heard her growl from her ship she was that load. He decided this was a good opportunity to see her memories but could only find one available. 


	7. the truth

Here is a chapter for you I am putting all my story's on hold for a week so I can catch up as I am going away with my parent's. they are taking me out of this shit hole for the weekend. Please review and try reading my bulmerella story I want to know if it sux or is good.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serenity's memory  
  
Vegeta saw a girl and figured it was serenity she was about 10-12 year's old she wore her hair out and it had soft curl's she wore similar boot's to now a tank top with a dragon on it and leather pant's. She sat there and looked out the window at all the stars. Vegeta watched as someone walked into the room and he recognised it to be zarbon.  
  
He smirked at the little girl "your bringing this on yourself you know if you would beg me to stop then maybe I would" he walked over and grabbed the little serenity he ripped her cloth's off and positioned himself on top of her he inserted his manhood into her fast earning a soft whimper from her.  
  
At this point vegeta was mad enough to kill the green peace of shit for touching his mate it killed him to watch as zarbon yelled " serenity oh god serenity" both men where surprised when serenity smirked raising her ki she pushed zarbon off of her grabbed a sheet and blasted a powerful ki blast at zarbon killing him she walked over opened the airlock and kicked zarbon out closing it.  
  
She walked over to her dresser grabbed a body suit and slipped it on did her hair in her odango's and placed the silver armour which was given to her along with her boot's she grabbed the purple scouter which vegeta knew too well and contacted frieza "frieza me and zarbon had a spar and I kinda killed him that's ok right" said serenity and frieza laughed and vegeta listened in on the conversation "of course it's alright I have no use for anyone who is weaker then a 12 year old girl congratulation's you are my right man now" vegeta watched as she smirked and said "I won't fail you lord frieza"  
  
End memory  
  
Vegeta was brought back to reality by his computer telling him it was time to land he cursed he really wanted to see what else was in her head but recovered after getting out of the ship to see his mate in person to see serenity opening a capsule with houses in them he remembered learning about capsules and that they where created by jock brief's from earth.  
  
Vegeta smirked at remembering what a good lay his daughter bulma had been of course the bitch had escaped him and gone back to earth.  
  
She had one house for her and vegeta one for raddiz and a big one for the inner's. That night raddiz was sparring with vegeta and the girl's got to know there princess "oh Serena (they all decided on calling her Serena) I hope you don't take me rude but what is going on with the little guy and you" asked ray. Serenity laughed and wen ton to tell them the story for once feeling like a teenager.  
  
But then ami became serious and said "we are all happy to help you and have you as our leader Serena but when frieza is destroyed what are you going to do are you going to come with us back to earth" serenity thought about this for a while there was vegeta's planet but other then that there was no where else to go and she was sure vegeta wouldn't want to go back to his planet as there was almost no more sayian's left "I'll talk to vegeta after the battle and see what he want's because he might want to go back to vegeta and rule there" serenity said.  
  
After a long spar and chat everyone went to bed. Vegeta showered after serenity and came in to find her asleep he laid down next to her.  
  
He got the shock of his life when serenity turned to face him and kissed him snuggling close to him but what surprised him more was what she said next "I love you vegeta and am glad to be your mate" vegeta was stunned he did love her but could he say it he wasn't sure some how he brought himself to say it "I love you too bunny" they snuggled in together not ever wanting to move and eventually they fell asleep.  
  
That night was weird vegeta and serenity found themselves in each other's dreams  
  
Serenity's dream  
  
Vegeta watched as serenity had a nightmare. Serenity was walking in her skirt top and boot's with odango hairstyle.  
  
When she looked to the left she saw bardock being murdered by frieza "bardock" she screamed but was too late.  
  
She kept on walking and then saw the scout's being murdered one by one "mars" she yelled "Jupiter" by now tears where coming down her cheek's "Venus" she was running now "mercury" she was running really fast now when she saw another scout being murdered "Neptune" yelled as a curly blue haired girl was murdered with a knife.  
  
No mater how hard it was for her serenity kept running she had to get out but then a girl with short sandy hair was stabbed with her own knife "Uranus" yelled serenity trying to save her friend but failed she then came to a lady with long green hair with a key like staff trying to fight of a youma but failed and was killed serenity stopped when she heard a noise and turned to see a little girl about 10 year's only with short purple hair and a staff with a g on the stop trying to fight off a sayian vegeta recognised as nappa serenity ran and fired a ki blast at nappa but it was too late nappa had already rammed his fist threw her chest "Saturn" she yelled and took to the air covering her face as to not see anything.  
  
She then ran into a figure she looked up to see frieza rape her mother "mother" she yelled crying.  
  
To top it all off she saw her father being killed "father" she yelled out running to her father's side she thought nothing could top this off but when she looked up she saw vegeta being hanged by beryl.  
  
Vegeta watched as himself was murdered and this seemed to make serenity go over the edge she grabbed a sceptre and yelled "moon cosmo power" transforming into a sailor gi but it had a layered skirt and wings. Her hair and eyes went silver from rage and charged at beryl.  
  
Then vegeta woke up  
  
While serenity was in vegeta's dream  
  
Serenity saw her mother up the front of hall with a young vegeta on the throne with his mother and father.  
  
Her mother had chibi serenity in her hands and serenity watched in horror as her mother dies and bardock ran out of the room.  
  
Her mother was carried away and so was she. When the king left with his son vegeta. Serenity followed them where king vegeta handed over his son to frieza as he had to.  
  
Next thing serenity knew she was in a room with a scared naked young woman was on the bed the door opened and zarbon and a 13 year old vegeta came in. Zarbon forced vegeta to rape the young woman afterward's he was made to kill her zarbon saying that she had now been broken and was only leftover's now.  
  
Then next thing serenity knew she faded again appearing when vegeta was a little older he had a blue haired human female underneath him and appeared to be enjoying rapping her under his own free will.  
  
Afterward's vegeta dressed and left her there she also watched as the girl escaped and headed back for earth vegeta cuming back and cursing. She then woke up as well.  
  
End dream  
  
Serenity and vegeta starred into each other's eyes as they woke up at the same time and vegeta watched as a tear slide down her cheek vegeta felt guilty and kissed it away saying "it's weak to cry" serenity [right now I can be weak after what I have just seen] vegeta then said "I'm really sorry" and serenity smiled "don't be I have done horrible thing's in my past as well" they just laid there in each other's arm's falling asleep.  
  
The next morning vegeta said to serenity "bunny come for a shower" serenity nodded but stopped when her scouter went off she picked it up pressing the button annoyed at being disturbed "what" she yelled "serenity guess you never thought you'd hear me again"  
  
I'm sure you all know who is on the other end but review me and take a guess 


	8. stay away from me

I'm really sorry but I have had a broken arm but it comes off this Saturday I think this story has about 2 more chapter's after this one but this story has 3 sequel's I might do four  
  
"Zarbon I thought you where dead oh well obviously bad smell's stick around well I can't talk for long and I don't want to join you but I swear one day you will pay for ruining my childhood" with that said serenity turned of her scouter.  
  
vegeta found this funny and got up and started kissing serenity's mating scar.  
  
Carbon was pissed now and yelled back at her "fine have your flee infested filthy monkey I don't need you anyway you scum" serenity was flaming now her crescent moon shinning brightly this green mop has insulted her mate serenity was about to get another word in but zarbon cut out. [How about the shower bunny] vegeta.  
  
Serenity smirked at her mate and followed him into the shower. She took her hair out and they undressed each other. Keeping each other warm with there body's under the running shower keeping eye contact. Serenity could see a hint of something in vegeta's eyes but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was something warm and loving that was all she could recognise she also wondered what her eyes looked like. "vegeta" she whispered and vegeta picked her up and carried her to the bed. (I'm sure you know what goes here)  
  
Morning after  
  
Serenity got out of bed and walked to the bathroom not bothering about cloths. She had a headache as last night she had opened up to vegeta and shown him every memory she had. She was about to turn off the water when 2 strong arm's went around her waist."vegeta I have a headache we can't go for another round today" serenity said a hint of disappointment in her voice. Vegeta hmpted and got out of the water and walked over to his cloth's [woman I will wait no longer thee till tonight] he said using his ki to dry himself and placed his body suit and armour on.  
  
Serenity did the same laying down on the bed "vegeta I feel sick" she complained and vegeta smirked to himself at her child ness "onna you are going to train the girl squad if you like it or not" serenity growled and grabbed her boot's placing them on going out side to find everyone there waiting.  
  
Vegeta followed his mate and smirked at her watching as she yelled at the onna's "we'll start at 1000 push-up's, sit-up's and then a 60 mile run will do" all of the girl's mouth's dropped open but they did as they where told and vegeta turned to raddiz keeping his eyes of his sexy mate for a second "raddiz you will follow this too but you much triple it and finish before the girl's" vegeta said sternly and raddiz started emidiently. Serenity turned to vegeta "and we'll spar while there busy" vegeta smirked and head locked her.  
  
Serenity elbowed him in the stomach and slivered out of his gasp and threw ton's of ki blast's at him he dodged them all until one got him in the arm. Serenity took this opportunity to attack him. She charged kicking and punching at him. While vegeta blocked them. This went on for the whole morning until ami finished her warm up.  
  
Serenity and vegeta stopped both gasping for air but soon recovering as not wanting to look weak to the other. They both then had a competition to see who could eat the most. Lita being the cook of course.  
  
Amazingly serenity won at 51 to 49 plates and vegeta was impressed with her ability's. After that they went out to spar vegeta and serenity went together and mina, ami and ray, raddiz, lita had a three way battle. This became a daily thing warm up's in the morning then spar in the afternoon.  
  
Before they knew it there week was up and they had to get back to frieza tomorrow [vegeta] serenity [yes bunny] vegeta [well you know one of us might die tomorrow] serenity. [I know that bunny what's you point] vegeta said frowning.  
  
"Vegeta I'm pregnant" serenity blurted out "your what" vegeta yelled really loudly "your not happy" asked serenity.  
  
"Onna I need to think about this" vegeta said flying off leaving a heart broken serenity.  
  
'The onna's pregnant I'm going to be a father is this good or bad I was going to have brat's when I was older but I didn't think around this time well I better go back to the onna she may get worried' vegeta thought while flying back to serenity.  
  
"Serenity I'm sorry I do want brat's with you but I never thought they'd come so soon" vegeta said honestly.  
  
This worked for serenity and she ran to him hugging him and covering him with kisses.  
  
[Onna we must leave now get the girl's into there ship and we will blasted off in 10 minutes] vegeta.  
  
Serenity obeyed her mate and capsuled her capsules and they all left heading to frieza.  
  
They landed not long after to find frieza and zarbon waiting for them.  
  
I'm sorry but I have broken my arm and find it difficult to type it comes off in a week so don't worry I swear I will make up for it. I am also writing a series from this so far I've only done 3 other's but I think this series will last to 5 story's but I have noticed the fourth story doesn't have much to do with this one but just wait and see I think you will be surprised. 


	9. just a note

Sorry but school comes first  
  
Sorry about the typing error's I have tried to keep this cut out but am having problem's when I go home which is on Sunday I will change the rating to NC-17 I can't on the school computer's it won't let me sorry about it well someone said that they think that serenity is vegeta's sister no that isn't right queen serenity fell in love with bardock who is goku's father they are not related well my this thing on my arm comes of tomorrow and I'm so happy it will be a lot easier with out it well I will try to put up the next chapter on Sunday but no promises. 


	10. is it the end

This will be the last chapter I really want this out of the way  
  
frieza and zarbon where just standing there looking at the 5 onna's and 2 sayian men.  
  
"serenity serenity serenity didn't I teach you anything" said frieza looking at the beauty he had considered a daughter. Serenity gave a hard glare and to everyone's surprise transformed into eternal sailor moon.  
  
"you where a horrible teacher and now you are going to pay" yelled eternal sailor moon as she watched her first sailor scout fight frieza.  
  
"I am sailor venus of love and beauty" yelled venus "beauty love and shock wave" she yelled hitting frieza but frieza charged at her headlocking her and eventually venus was gone.  
  
"I am sailor mercury you will pay for what you have done to my friend I am the sailor scout of ice" yelled mercury "mercury bubble's blast" she yelled fireing the bubble's at frieza and going into combat with him she kicked him in the head and then went for a punch in the gut she got him but was confused when frieza smirked at her then he threw a powerful ki blast at her killing her.  
  
"you horrible snake how dare you I am the sailor scout of fire sailor mars" yelled mars charging up so she was surrounded in a red firing light "mars fire egnight" she yelled aiming the attack at frieza which he dodged.  
  
Mean while vegeta saw zarbon eyeing serenity with lust and this made vegeta fire with anger and he went into combat with him.  
  
Frieza and mars where at combat when mars headlocked him but he sent a ki blast to her face making her fly across the planet "that is it I have had enough of this" yelled mars "mars celestial fire surround" several ring's of fire souronded frieza burning him but frieza managed to send them straight at raddiz and raddiz had no chance it killed him. Frieza had had enough of this he sent a ki blast at mars killing her for good.  
  
"I'm sailor jupiter the srongest of the inner's and the powerfulest sailor scout other them sailor moon' jupiter said charging up so that a green whirl sorounded her body she went into combat with him kick's and punches went everywhere and sailor moon felt weird waiting for her turn the scout's where dead all because of her.  
  
After a while jupiter sent a attack "jupiter thunder crash" this went straight to frieza but he out smarted her he reflected it this killed jupiter very quickly.  
  
Sailor moon was nervus the fate of the universe was in her hand's she looked over to vegeta to see him standing over zarbon's corp's and she didn't want to dissapoint her mate so she watched as all of the star seend's of the scout's (the outer's aren't even born yet) came into her and she became sailor cosmo frieza didn't stand a chance against her she fired a ki blast at him and he was gone.  
  
Cosmo detranformed and ran to vegeta "I did it" and vegeta kissed her.  
  
"vegeta I love you" she said smileing at him  
  
"I love you too serenity"  
  
the end  
  
god I hated this chapter but I really want to move on with another story I am typing up one at the moment but it won't be out for a while it is a prince diamond/serena fic this might have a sequal I don't know yet I don't think I want to do one I know this really sucked this chapter but It is want I had intended to do to finish it 


End file.
